


Shadowhunters One-Shots

by BookyBabe



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, Malec Fluff, Music prompt, One Shot Collection, Shadowhunters - Freeform, clace, lots of situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookyBabe/pseuds/BookyBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that prompt where you set your music to shuffle and write a little one-shot/drabble during just the length of that song? Its a collection of those, Shadowhunters edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Blood by Ellie Goulding  
> I am always open to suggestions and comments, I love them!  
> Leave kudos if you like it :)

Alec barely gets home before he loses it. He falls to the ground and cries, and cries some more. He never thought Magnus would find out, He never thought that he would lose him. Not like this, not so soon. The tears he cries run down his face, taking feeling from him, as if he was bleeding out and becoming numb. Watching Magnus turn away from him, without looking back even once, it killed him. Now the spaces between his fingers where Magnus used to slip his through and hold his hand, now they are empty. All that’s left is him, bleeding out, and alone.


	2. Beautifully Unfinished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautifully Unfinished by Ella Henderson  
> Why it was Camille and Magnus that came to mind I don't know but oh well. I accept that she was a part of his past, so why act like it never happened?

Magnus watches Camille walk away. In his long, long life, he never thought it would come to this. He finally had what he thinks is love, and now it – she – is gone. Gone are all of those long walks through the streets of London, and even longer nights spent exploring each other. She had him wrapped around his finger and now, nothing. She is gone, and he hates it, hates himself, hates Camille. But he loves her too. She was such a part of his life and now she isn’t. Wiping tears from his eyes, he realizes that maybe, just maybe, this is how things should end. Camille leaving is the end of this chapter of his life. While he knows it will take time, he resigns himself to move on. Someone, somewhere, will surely finish the story he began long before Camille. And everything will be exactly the way it was intended to be.


	3. Angel With A Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab  
> If you are in the fandom and havent heard this song, you gotta. It literally screams Clace. Please. Listen to it.

From the time he was a little boy, Jace knew who he was supposed to be and what was expected. That all changed the moment that red-headed little fireball burst into Pandemonium, begging him to spare the life of what she thought was just a human. From then on, he couldn’t let go. She slowly broke him down and he realized that love doesn’t make people weak, it makes you fight harder for what you want. He knows that if the world was ending and he could choose between saving the world and saving her, it would be that fiery girl who stole his heart. If the world went up in flames, he would abandon everything he knew for her. From the moment they met, he was fighting for her, and he wouldn’t lose her. He’d do anything to keep her safe.


	4. One Call Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Call Away by Charlie Puth  
> I love this song so much rn

Simon left her a note before slipping away. She woke up, to find it. In typical Simon fashion, it was adorable and nerdy. Izzy read the note and smiled, knowing that he would love to hear from her no matter what she called about. Yawning and stretching, she sat up smiling like crazy, reaching for her phone. Dialing Simon's number, she waited until she heard him pick up.   
“Hello?” said Izzy.  
“Hello, this is Superman at your service.”  
“Oh Simon, I love you so much. I needed this.”  
“I told you babe, I’m only a phone call away. Always, and forever.”


	5. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn/Valentine  
> Black Widow by Rita Ora and Iggy Azalea  
> This song was a hard one to do but I tried

You loved me, I really think you did. But soon your drive for greatness warped everything, and it became an obsession. I became an object, a possession, a property. Don’t you know that it would have been enough to just have each other, and our children? But instead, you went through with that terrible plan. You turned our child into a monster. I loved you through so much, I loved you to the point where I was hurting for it but I could only take so much. I left you because I couldn’t watch all the chaos you created. Our love turned poisonous, all because you couldn’t see that what we had could have been enough.


	6. Vanilla Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla Twilight by Owl City  
> This one is an unsent letter from Simon to Clary, after he broke things off with her.

I lie awake, watching the sunset and missing you. I know you’re just a phone call, a cab ride away and I know I’ll see you tomorrow but it’s not the same. I miss being with you, watching sunsets and sunrises. I know it’s for the best but it still eats away at me. I had you, and then I lost you. I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s like that French phrase, la douleur exquise, the heart wrenching pain of wanting something you can’t have. I can’t have your heart, not when it belongs to him. I will always love you but I know that for now I need to pick myself up and move on. I’m so glad we had those memories together. But you need me as a friend and I’ll always be here for you. I will learn to enjoy the sunrises on my own, and find someone else to share it with. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, and you won’t ever know how badly I wish it could be different, because this letter is going in the box under my bed and you aren't ever going to see it.


End file.
